year of the wizards
by dracomalfoysbiggestfan
Summary: what happens when you put a teenager and a dragon together? a whole lot of trouble. add in some magic and a dragon fly and watch as Hogwarts & the wizarding world meet spyro the dragon
1. meeting

It was a wonderful day in midday gardens, Spyro the dragon, Hunter the cheetah, Bianca the witch rabbit and Sparx the dragonfly were having a picnic by the waters edge.

"Hey hunter can you pass the fried bunny?" Spyro asked.

"Sure Spyro," hunter replied. Just after hunter passed the bunny there was a pop and a new portal opened. The portal was made of wood and had a wand and a broom crossed over. The middle of the portal had a dragon that looked like one of the elders (the Hungarian horntail) and a castle.

"Let's go through it," sparx said

"Hang on, there might be something really bad on the other side," Bianca said cautiously.

"Well there is only one way to find out," Spyro said determinedly.

"Spyro wait," hunter started to say but was too late because Spyro and sparx had already gone through the portal.

_At Hogwarts  
><em>Harry was having a really bad day first he had potions with Snape and the Slytherins, then during lunch he had a vision courtesy of mouldywart that was basically him seeing three weirdly shaped people well at least he hoped they were people. As Harry was leaving, him being the last person in the hall, something weird happened, a pop echoed throughout the empty hall and a weird type of portal opened. It was made out of a green colored wood with bunnies and flowers on the outside on the inside however was of a tall roman like building with a really blue sky and really green grass. As Harry was walking around the back something came through the portal, in fact it was two things.

"Hey Spyro where do you think we are?" some sparkly floaty thing said.

"I don't know sparx, it looks like a hall," the dragon 'Spyro' said

"Maybe we should find a local?" 'Sparx' asked

"Yeah that might be a good idea," 'Spyro' replied.

Just after he said this there was a pop and the portal moved about five feet to the right exposing Harry who had been hiding behind the portal, the dragon and sparkly thing turned. 'Oh crap' Harry thought.


	2. figuring things out

DISCLAIMER if I owned either of these things one I would be really rich and two there would be more games like Spyro Year of the Dragon 

* * *

><p><span>Last time on year of the Wizards:<span> _the portal moved about five feet to the right and they saw him. "Oh crap!"_

_NOW:_

**Sparx and Spyro**** POV**

"Hey you over there can you tell us where we are?" Sparx asked.

"Great, now I have to tell Dumbledore that I'm hallucinating," the weird looking thing muttered completely ignoring Sparxs question.

"Hello, anyone in there weird looking thing, you gonna answer my Question?" Sparx asked.

"What, hey who are you calling weird, little sparkly thingy, and what are you doing near a dragon, it could eat you did you know," the thing informed Sparx.

"What! Spyro would never eat me!" Sparx said with conviction.

"How do you know that, look I've had experience with a dragon… it tried to eat me!" the thing said.

"Spyro would never eat me because he only eats lizards, frogs, bunnies and sheep and I only eat the butterflies that come out of them," Sparx said.

"You only eat butterflies that come out of animals, and my name is Harry plus I am not a thing I am a human," The newly dubbed Harry said first incredulously and then indignantly.

"Great, okay and what's a human wait, never mind I think I know, now who is Dumbledore?"Spyro asked.

Harry looked at Spyro and said slowly, like he was trying to hold in his anger at someone they didn't know "Dumbledore is an old man that while he is said to be on the light side of the war is just as bad as the dark side and should not be told about you two otherwise he will use you like he is using everyone else, come on I'll take you to a place you can stay hidden in," harry said.

"How will we get there without anyone seeing us?" Sparx asked.

"Emily will help us," harry explained.

"Who's Emily?" Spyro asked.

"She is the Castle of course!" harry told them happily


	3. important notice

**Sorry i haven't updated yet but this popped up... plus i have to work on it at school if i want it to save in word document**

* * *

><p>SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...<p>

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
